A horrible feeling
by Skittles the Ferret
Summary: Skittles the Ferret gets a bad feeling one day, and that feeling comes true. When her aunt is killed, she must now run from these mysteroius men who are chasing her an her friends. Why do they want her? And what is this new power she discovered?


Chris. That name rang in my mind. I sat up on my bed., wondering what had happened to him. He had left to go stop Eggman from destroying the planet. He and his friend Sonic...

Sonic. That name brings anger, joy, and sandness into my heart at once. It has been 2 months since I've seen my friend, and the one I love, Chis the Hedgehog. Sonic and Knuckles Disappeared, too. I just hope he is still alive.

I finnaly got out of my bed, and walked solemly down the stairs. I saw my Aunt Vickie, a kind old ferret, who took me in after my parents died. I still don't know what happened to them.

"Good Morning Rickie." She said Happily. She alway never could understand why.

"It's Skittles...." I mumbled. I always hated my name. I was a girl, but I had a guyish name. Now, everyone just calls me Skittles because 1. I have rainbowish hair. And 2. I love that candy. Well, _almost _everyone calls me that. My aunt Vickie insists on calling by my real name.

"Well, your name is fine the way it is. Now, go feed the chao. It wont feed itself." said aunt Vickie.

I walked out side to see my chao, Pig pen (or just pig), shaking a tree, and a nut fell down next the her. The chao greedily ate it.

"Well, what do you know, it fed itself." I said, as I walked inside. Aunt vickie looked a little peeved, but she then went back to her happy self.

"Rickie, why dont you go outside?" She said. I took this as the "Get out of the house, I dont want to see you for a couple of hours" warning.

When I got outside, I was greated by one of my best friends, Jimmy. He was a shark who was my age, 14. He was a kind person, but he has stared death in the face a couple of times, so it made him a bit more....scared. But who could blame him. Once he was almost burned alive in a house fire, another time, he was mugged, and barely escaped with his life. And, he was almost shot in the head by some guy. But, those things happened because his dad was........strange. Jimmy had such a cold heartless dad, yet Jimmy was such a kind, thoughtful person.

Keana the Fox, my other best Kiki, as we call her. She is the strongest girl you've ever seen. She has both her parents, but they hardly ever even notice her. They pay more attention to her older sister, Destiny. Her sister is a spoiled, rotten Fox. Keana was a year older than me and jimmy, but always was looking out for us. She is the sole reason why everyone left Jimmy alone....while she was around. Course, we all were hardly ever scene without each other.

Today was a day like any other. We went to our favorite hang out, the lakeside. But today had a different feel to it. Like something terrible was going to happen. I just always knew when a tragidy was gonna strike. Like on the day my parents disappeared. It felt like the last time I would ever see them. And on the day that my cousin bruce ranaway. It was like something told me it was gonna happen.

I shudder at what might happen. Anything could. Keana and Jimmy noticed this. "Whats the matter, Skittles?" Ask keana. I looked at her. She had a worried look. I sighed.

"I just had that feeling. Something bad is gonna happn." I explained. Jimmy and Kiki leaned in.

"What kind of bad thing?" Asked jimmy. At that moment, we all heard a gunshot. We looked at eachother. Then we heard multipule screams come from the town. We Each got up, and ran towards the town.

When we got there, it looked like hell. Houses were on fire, blood was on the streets, corpses lay motionless everywhere, and these men in Dark purple Cloaks were the cause of the destruction.

I saw a group of them throw my aunt Vickie to the ground. Me, Jimmy, and Kiki hide behind a log.

"Tell us where she is!" Demanded one of the men. My aunt vickie held up her middle finger, and the man pulled out a gun, and aimed it at my aunts head.

"Good-night, Victoria Ferret." Said the man, before he pulled the trigor.

The gunshot rang through the night, blood went everywhere, my aunt was dead.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" I yelled out, tramuatized. The hooded man looked up, and saw us. "THERE SHE IS!" He yelled, and pointed at all sensed danger, and started to run back into the woods. We ran as fast as we could. ,


End file.
